In the Pale Moonlight
| date=2374| episode=6x19| production=543| airdate=Week of 15 April 1998| teleplay= | story= | director= | |}} With Starfleet losses mounting and Betazed being conquered by the Dominion, Sisko and Garak work together to bring the Romulans into the Dominion War. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Corat Damar (hologram) • Jadzia Dax • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • M'Pella • • Odo • Parthok • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Grathon Tolar • Merken Vreenak • Weyoun (hologram) • Worf, son of Mogh Margaret C. Clark • Colius • Dukat • Gowron • Neral • Joseph Sisko • Maria Tatalia • Tora Ziyal • Alan M. Kobayashi • Alice Ginsburg • Ann Flood • Barbara Covington • Beverly Kurts • Curt Danhauser • David Nemzek • Donna Nemzek • Dorit Oberman • Dorothy Duder • Edith Alfaro • Elizabeth Braswell • Faith Levesconte • Grace Kenney • Harry Brand • Jay Laprade • John Fredrickson • Jon Monson • Kathy Leprich • Kathy McCammon • Kurt Hansen • Larry Ohlson • Laura Derr • Leslie Wong • Lester Levesconte • Lori Oberscheven • Margaret C. Clark • Marian McAllum • Matata Kimya • Mindy Long • Mitchell Green • Monico Aguayo • Nancy Ohlson • Paul Lawrence • Penny Juday • Phillip Jacobson • Richard B. Barnett • Rick Bittle • Rose Limli • Russ English • Sandy Holst • Shirley Brand • Teri Hansen • Terry Erdmann • Tom Mahoney Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Garak's Clothiers • Habitat ring • Landing pad • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office • Wardroom Alpha Centauri • Andor • Betazed • Cardassia • Dominion Headquarters • Glintara sector • Kalandra sector • Romulus • Soukara • Romulan Neutral Zone • Tellar • • Starbase 129 • Starbase 153 Starships : runabout • ''RIS D'era (Romulan shuttle) • • • • • • • • • • • • Races and culturess :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Romulan • Vorta • Yridian Jem'Hadar States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Cardassian 4th Order • Founders • Klingon Empire • Obsidian Order • Romulan Senate • Starfleet 10th Fleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • War Plans Council Other :biogenic weapon • bio-mimetic gel • casualty report • Chairman of the Tal Shiar • cloaking device • dabo • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • hell • kali-fal • hologram • holosuite • International Space Station • latinum • non-aggression pact • Optolythic data rod • Orion slave girl • PADD • personal log • planetary defense system • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • proconsul • replicator • Scotch whisky • senator • stardate • transporter • Whelan Bitters Appendices Related media * The events of this episode were followed up by Una McCormack's 2005 novel Hollow Men. * The Tales of the Dominion War short stories "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" and "Blood Sacrifice" take place in the two week period before Sisko records his log in this episode. * Geoff Trowbridge's short story "Suicide Note" in The Sky's the Limit takes place soon after this episode. * The liberation of Betazed takes place in the . * Vreenak's career decades before this episode is featured in the Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Serpents Among the Ruins. * Leslie Wong appears in Captain's Log: Jellico. Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Andrew J. Robinson as Garak * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun Images in the Pale Moonlight.jpg vreenak DS9.jpg romulan shuttle 2370s.jpg 2374 casualty list.jpg Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 6